Valentine's Date
by Arisa17-NaLu777
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! The guild is having a contest! Lucy is going to confess in that contest! Will Natsu accept her love or just turn his back on her? NaLu Fluff.. One-shot (Sorry bad summaries, but please just read)


Well.. I don't know if this is good but it suddenly popped in my mind ! I remembered Valentine's day then this came out ! Uhh... Enjoy ! And sorry if this story is a little crappy.. ( Man, I sucked at grammars T_T )

It's a beautiful morning. The birds are singing, people walking down the street, the sun is coming out between 2 mountains. And.. A sound of an alarm clock ringing from an apartment, not too far from the guild.

"Urghh.." Lucy groaned while slamming the alarm clock to the floor so it's sound is died out. Then, she continue her sleep. She's about to get to her dreamland but something interupting her, _again_. She hears loud snore from something beside her. She slaps the thing with her hand, hoping the sound would died out but she hears an 'ouch' in exchange.

'_Since when did I have such an alarm..?'_ But then, she saw something pink and feels hot breathe in front of her face. Her eyes going wide and shove the pink thing to the floor.

"KYAA~! NATSU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE !?" That wake her up.

"Mmmh.. Luce.. What was that for?" Natsu groaned while rubbing his sore head.

"_What was that for, _HUH? You freaking sleep on my bed without a freaking permission from me ?!" Lucy shouted.

"Geez, Lucy. Don't be so loud. It's still morning." Then, he start to drift back to sleep.

"NATSU! OUT!" She screamed.

"5 more minutes.." He said sleepily.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Now she's pissed.

"Later, Lucy.. I still have to eat those meats.." He sleep, again, in her bed.

"THERE ARE NO DAMN MEATS HERE!" She kicked him out of the house. "Hmph!" She closed the door in front of his face.

"Sheesh..That idiot never change." She talked to herself in the bath. "And why the hell is his face so close to mine?" Lucy blushed.

"Holy Crap! I completely forgot that today's Valentine's day!" She slapped herself. "OH GOOD LORD I HAVE TO BE QUICK!" She got out of the bath, get dressed and dashed to the guild.

"BAM!" The door slammed open, showing the celestial mage. "Lucy! You're just in time!" Mira said while holding an announcement paper in her hand.

"Minna! Today's the Valentine's day so I make a contest!" Then she continue "We're going to have a chocolate making competition! The girls have to make delicious chocolates in the guild this noon!" The guys cheered and the girls are speechless.

"And the one will be participating are-" She stooped a bit. "LUCY!" She announced.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CHOOSING ME!?" Lucy protesed but MiraJane just giggled.

"ERZA!" She shouted. "DAMN YOU MIRA!"Erza snapped.

"LEVY!" She shouted. "E-EH? WHAT ?" Levy squeaked.

"WENDY!" She announced. "I-I-I.." Wendy blushed.

"And lastly, JUVIA!" She announced. "J-Juvia will do her best! For Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes are sparkling.

"After they make the chocolate, they have to give them to someone they love, in front of the GUILD!" She announced.

"SAY WHAT?!" The girls are shocked. "YAAY!" Juvia cheered.

"Seriously, Juvia-san. You're excited about this?" Wendy asked but Juvia just nodded. The girls except her just sweatd-dropping.

"And this is the best part, they have to give the chocolates with feelings! The part that is scored in this competition is how delicious your chocolate is and how sweet you give them to the ones you love!" She continues.

"And also, the prize is 100.000 Jewels!" Soon, the ones that participating in this contest have their eyes gleaming, especially Lucy.

2 hours later...

"Ahem! Minna, it's about time to start the competition!" Mira announced while the guild cheered and the girls sulked.

"The ingridients are all in the fridge, so take them for all I care." Mira said.

"Soo..The competition starts..NOW!"

"YOSH! I HAVE TO WIN!" Lucy soon dashed to the kitchen and make the chocolate.

"You're cheating LUCY!" Everyone followed her to the kitchen and start to make the chocolates.

30 minutes later...

"Argh! I messed up!" Lucy throw her hands in the air.

"Any problems, Luce?" She hears such a handsome voice in the guild's kitchen door.

"Natsu.. What are you doing here?" She looks at the pink haired boy and freeze like that.

Natsu looks so hot at that pose. He's leaning on the door, arms crossed and a gust of wind blowing through him making his hair dance. Yea, thats some picture. '_God, since when did he looks so very handsome and damn HOT?" _ She tried not to look at him. She knew that she will gone crazy just by staring at him.

"Well, I was just looking at how far you progressed." He walk to her and peek from her shoulder.

"Natsu.. It's not done yet so please go out." She didn't realize that Natsu is dipped his finger in the chocolate mixture and taste it.

"GAH! Natsu! I told you it's not ready yet! Umm.. BTW, how is it?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Preety good I think. Oh, and to whom are you making this chocolate Lucy?" Lucy is blushing 10 shades of red.

"Geez..Natsu, mind your own bussiness." She turns her head away from him.

"But, this _is_ my bussiness." He smirked while whispered that to her ear. "W-what do you mean?" She couldn't be redder.

"Ahaha, Luce. You're so clueless." He say while messing her hair and went out from that kitchen, chuckling.

'_What does that mean? And what does he mean by I'm clueless?"_ She thought and suddenly,

"AH! MY CHOCOLATE!" She rushed to her chocolate and start to making them again.

Everybody is so concentrated to their own chocolate. And now is the time to put those chocolates in the freezer.

"Wheew.. It's finally done." Lucy sighed than prepare the wrappings for her chocolate. Then she took the chocolate from the freezer and wraps them in the decorated carton and put them in the bag.

"Minna! The time to make chocolates is finished! Now give the sample chocolate to me so I can taste it!" The girls started to hand their chocolates to Mira and then Mira score them.

"Now here's the part that I was waiting for! Give the chocolates in front of the guild to your CRUSH!" Mira smirked evilly.

First is Juvia, she hands her chocolate to _her_ so called 'Gray-sama'. Gray accepted it and Mira score them.

"Good job, Juvia that is so sweet of you!" Mira squealed.

"Next!" She called.

Now it's Erza's turn. She give her chocolates to Jellal, with stutter and blushing so much. "J-Jellal.. H-here, I-I made a choc-chocolate for y-y-you." Oh, her face was so priceless. Then, Jellal hugs Erza and say 'Thank You' to her. Erza was nearly passed out from the embarrasment.

"KYA! Erza that's so sweet!" Mira squealed and score them.

"T-Thanks." Erza thanking her and smile warmly.

"NEXT!" Mira shouted.

It's Levy's turn. "Deep breathes. You can do it, Levy." She says to herself.

Then, she walks to Gajeel and handed him the chocolate she made. "G-GAJEEL! Here's the chocolate I made for you. Please accept it!" She bowed and ran for her live, to behind the guild.

"Kehehehe~ Cute! And sweet to..Congratz, _Gajeel_." She smirked to Gajeel.

Gajeel blushed. "Oh my. Is the big and powerful Gajeel blushing?" Lucy teased.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Gajeel snapped.

"WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME!?" She's being surrounded by dark aura.

"N-Nothing!" Gajeel squaked and hid behind Erza. '_Damn, she's just like Erza number 2!"_ Gajeel thought while the guild is laughing out loud.

"NEXT!" Mira called.

It's Wendy's turn now. She approached Romeo and give the chocolate to him. "R-Romeo! Please, accept my chocolate!" Wendy is tearing up in embarrasment.

"O-o-okay. T-Thanks" Romeo accept her chocolate and adding the heavy blush. Then they hear whistles from the guild.

"Awwhh~ Young love..Adorable!" Mira scored them.

"And the last one!" Mira called.

'_Shit, that's my cue.'_ Lucy thought. And then Lucy give her chocolate to all of the guild members. While She's giving her chocolate and then Mira asked her, "Why are you giving the chocolates to everybody?" They confused.

"Well.. Because I loved all of the guild members." She answered her question.

Then, there are one more chocolate left in the bag and there's a name on it : '_Natsu'_. She blushed. And then she approached Natsu. And give the last chocolate to him.

"Natsu, here's yours.U-Uhm.. Accept it, ok?" Lucy said while turning her head away. She already saw Mirajane is biting her lip and squealing like a little girl.

"Luce..Lucy." Natsu said in a low voice and not to mention_ hot_.

"W-wh-!" She suddenly being pulled by an arm to a hug.

"Thank you, Luce." Natsu whispered in her ear, making the guild squeal.

"N-No problem, Natsu." She return the hug. Then they pulled away.

"Hey Luce?" He asked "Yes?" Answer Lucy.

"Why do you give the chocolates to everybody, especially that ice pee?"

"Because I love everybody in the guild."

"Then you will date that icy sissy?"

The guild gasped and Natsu's eyes is sharpening, Lucy's eyes were wide. "N-No No! I don't date Gray!" Lucy saw a very death glare coming from a certain water mage woman.

"Natsu, the _love _I mean isn't that kind of love you think! It's a friendship-like love not a love that..Erm..You know." Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Even if I give the chocolate to every guy, my heart won't go anywhere. Because.." She flushed.

"Because what?"

"B-Because..Somebody has stolen my heart."

And with that, the guild was shocked, Lucy is blushing so hard that her face couldn't be any redder.

"And who might that be?" Natsu asked.

"I-It's..It's you, Natsu.." Lucy Answered.

"What ? I can't hear you~" Natsu smirked.

"It's YOU, NATSU! SATISFIED ?" Lucy shouted. She didn't realize that she's on the guild right now. She blushed so hard and covers her mouth with her hands.

"See? Is that so hard to say?" Natsu smirked. And he approaches Lucy then take her hands in his.

"But the thing is.. I don't like you." Natsu said with a frown.

'_Hehe..Operation on fooling Lucy succeed!'_ Thought Natsu.

"W-What? O-Okay I understand..You don't like me." Lucy teared up and then dropped the chocolate to the floor.

"That wasn't nice Natsu..You better apologize..Go find her." Mira said.

"Hey, Mira.. Don't score us yet. Her chocolate giving isn't finished yet." Natsu said while picking the chocolate from the floor and look at it. '_For Natsu. With LOVE, Lucy'. _He smiled at this and opened the carton. He take one bite and chewed on it.

"Wow..this is good." Natsu amazed.

"Uhh..Here.. Mira, don't eat any of my chocolates!" Natsu ran out of the guild to find Lucy.

**~Lucy's POV**

I sobbed and sobbed. My heart is broken. He rejected me like that in front of the guild. He doesn't know how I feel. I feel sad, broken, embaressed and hurt. I don't realize that I was running to the park I used to be with Natsu.

"Lucy! Luce, come out!" I hear Natsu scream my name.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

I just ignore him. Why would he look for me ? He doesn't like me, right? When I was about to go again, someone grabbed my hand.

"Don't go." Said this person. I recognize this voice. It's his voice. Natsu's voice.

"Why won't you let me go? I don't want to see you." I answer him coldly.

"Lookie here. I'm sorry Luce. I know I'm wrong. But please-" I stopped him.

"No, Natsu. You're not wrong so don't apologize. It's ok if you don't like me." I was about to leave again but Natsu's warm hand stopped me. Man, he has the warmest hand in the world.

"Luce, I'm sorry. But let me explain. But not here okay." He carries me bridal style to the guild.

"Wha? Hey put me down! Natsu! Put me down! NOW!" I struggled but he ignore me. I don't have any energy to struggle anymore so I just let him carry me. I like it.. What the hell Lucy ?! Why am I enjoying this ?!

**~Normal POV**

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the guild with Lucy being carried by Natsu. He slammed the door open with his foot and put Lucy down.

"Lucy! Where have you been ?" Asked Mira worried.

"No where.." She answered.

"Okay...Now continue" Mira demaned.

"Lucy..." Natsu takes her hands in his. Lucy bothers to look at him.

"I know i don't like you,.." The guild's booing.

"But.." He continue. Lucy look at his onyx eyes.

"But ? You hate me ?"

"No..but-"

"You dislike me ?"

"No..But-"

"You think I'm a bitch?"

"NO! Lucy, please let me finish." Natsu pouted.

"I know I don't like you, I know I'm not interested in you. But.." Natsu blushed a little.

"But..I LOVE YOU." He confessed. Lucy gasped. The guild's gasped. Mira is almost fainted, Erza chocked on her cake, Master's eyes were wide and mouth dropped, Gray is fell out of his chair, Juvia is cheering, Wendy is blushing, and everyone's mouth is dropped to the floor.

"Y-You..Mean it ?" Lucy is really shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? You make me feel like this ever since you were captured by Phantom Lord." Natsu blushed.

"Sooo.. Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't say this twice..Um..Will you.." He stopped to look at her eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend ? I love you, and wanted to protect you." He look deeply into her eyes.

"Why won't I? Of course!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"I love you, Lucy."

"Love you more, Natsu."

"I love you most." And after that they kissed each others lips. The guild is cheering for the couple, but suddenly-

"COOL COOL! COOOL! The salamander and Lucy are kissing! So COOOL!" They didn't realize that Jason was there all the time.

"EH ? Jason ? You were here ? Since when?" Levy asked.

"Since the beginning of the contest! COOL!" Jason cheered.

"EEH!? WHHAAAT!?" The guild was shocked.

"Then..You record this moment?" Mira asked.

"YEAH! That was so COOL! NATSU IS KISSING WITH LUCY! COOL COOL COOOL!" Jason screamed.

"Really !? I buy that record! HOW MUCH IS IT JASON?" Mira is taking out her money.

"Hmm..it's not cool if it's too cheap..30.000 Jewels..COOL right?" Jason is giving the video record.

"I don't care! Here's your money!" Mira snatched the video record from him and give him the money.

"COOL! This is soo COOL! BYEE!" He ran from thye guild, everybody is sweatdroped.

"Well, at least he leaves." Lucy giggled.

"Ahahaha..You weirdo" He pulled her into another kiss and the guild awed while Mira is fainted behind the bar.

**WINNER ANNOUNCEMENTS TIIME!**

"Aheem.. Minna, please pay atention!" Mira shouted.

"Now is the winners announcement!" The guild cheered.

"Okay for the chocolate making contest the 4th winner is...WENDY!" The guiled clapped.

"EEHHH!? What ?" Wendy squeaked.

"The 3rd winner is...JUVIA!" The guild cheered.

"Gray-sama! Juvia's love is never enough for you! This is Juvia's love!" Juvia acted like she's an actress.

"The 2nd winner is..ERZA!" The guild gasped. "EHH? ERZA !?" The guild was shocked.

"What ? Got a problem ?" Erza snapped while blushed.

"And the 1st winner is...LUUUCYYY!" Mira clapped. The guild is cheering, clapping.

"OH MY GOSH !" Lucy covers her mouth.

"That's my girl for ya'" Natsu hugged her.

"OH! And the 1st winner of the sweetest chocolate giving is...LUCY AGAIN!" Mira squealed.

"OH DEAR! OMG! I WIIN! NATSU, I WIN. I-" She was silent when Natsu kiss her, Mira is in awe.

"There.. Don't shout so loud. You'll lose your beautiful voice later." Natsu grinned, the grin that Lucy loved the most.

"Okay, okay.." Lucy giggled and hugged him.

It was a really sweet day for Fairy Tail. And Natsu and Lucy are a couple now! YAY! They date, get married and have 3 kids : Nashi, Luna and Natshi.

**The End.**

**TAADAAAAAA! The result of my story.**

**OH! Tell me if it's bad, I'm sorry if it is bad.  
Well, please review~**

**NALU FTW!**

**All characters and anime belongs to...MASHIMAA!**


End file.
